The Happy Tree Friends of Madagascar
In Happy Tree Land, a young anteater – Sniffles – defies the laws of nature to save three eggs the other monsters believe to be doomed. After saving them from a pack of leopard seals and accidentally setting himself adrift on an iceberg, the eggs hatch into a rabbit named Cuddles, a beaver named Toothy, and a squirrel named Nutty. Some years later, the Tree Friends decide to leave the circus to celebrate Cuddles, Toothy, and Nutty's birthday by breaking into Fort Knox in order to treat them to a discontinued snack called "Cheezy Dibbles". In the vending machine of their break room. Despite this, Toothy begins to feel out of place with the team, as he is described as being the "secretary/mascot". Suddenly, they are abducted by the machine and sent to Venice, Italy by Vector, a renowned geneticist who removes his human disguise and reveals he is actually a rat named Ratigan, who has grown resentful of Tree Friends after he had been shunned from every zoo in the world because of cute Tree Friends. Nutty steals Ratigan's collection of snow globes along with a canister of a green substance called the Medusa Serum before the four escape and are chased through the canals and streets of Venice by Ratigan's henchmen. When cornered, they are rescued by a group of characters from an Arctic elite undercover interspecies task force agency called "The North Wind" consisting of their leader, an orange fox whose name is Nick Wilde, a viking demolitionist named Tuffnut Thorson, a starfish named Patrick Star, and an intelligent troll named Poppy. Their mission is to help animals who can't help themselves. At their hideout, their communication systems are hacked by Ratigan, who reveals that he has an enormous supply of the Medusa Serum and that he intends to capture the Tree Friends out of every zoo he was kicked out of. Not wanting the Tree Friends' help, Nick darts the group and sends the group to their most remote base but the Tree Friends awaken mid-flight and crash land in the Sahara Desert before making their way to Shanghai, which they mistake for Dublin, Ireland. Discovering Ratigan's next target in Shanghai using Ratigan's snowglobe collection, the Tree Friends ship themselves to their current location and make their way to the museum. Disguising himself as a mermaid-tailed beaver (a tourist attraction) to distract Ratigan from his real target, Toothy himself is captured along with the Shanghai Tree Friends after the North Wind arrives to put a stop to Ratigan's plan. The Tree Friends take the North Wind's high-tech plane to give chase, but accidentally self-destruct the machine. They manage to track Toothy to an island though, using a device planted on him when Nick darted them before planting them in a flight to Madagascar. Meanwhile, on the island, Ratigan demonstrates his way to genetically mutate the Tree Friends into hideous monsters as an effort to make humans disgusted by them as revenge. Sniffles and Nick argue on the best means to rescue the captives and stop Ratigan, settling on Nick's plan of a frontal assault and Sniffles agrees to act as a diversion. During the break-in, Cuddles and Nutty disappear and Sniffles is left alone. The North Wind manages to corner Ratigan in his lair only to be captured by Ratigan's henchmen as well as Sniffles. Ratigan demonstrates his mutation ray at full power on Cuddles, Toothy, and Nutty, apparently disintegrating them with the beam, but unbeknownst to them they escape at the last minute by using a paper clip Toothy swallowed earlier. The three rescue the North Wind members, who want to regroup due to lack of equipment, but Toothy, not wanting to leave anyone behind goes to stop Ratigan. As Ratigan's submarine docks at New York with the promise of returning the Tree Friends he found to the zoo, he turns the ray on the rest of the Tree Friends, mutating them all into hideous monsters. The city erupts into chaos as the brainwashed, mutated Tree Friends run amok on the terrified human crowd. Getting the senses back into Sniffles, with the help of Cuddles and Nutty, Toothy decides to connect himself into the ray to return them to normal. They turn all the monsters back to normal in one huge blast. Toothy is left mutated from the machine while the rest of the Tree Friends are restored to normal. Despite his strange new look, the Sniffles shows thus gratitude and new-found respect for Toothy, along with Cuddles and Nutty. Ratigan (who was caught in the blast) has been turned into a pipsqueak version of himself and is trapped in a snow globe where he is admired by a little girl. Finally seeing one another as equals, Nick promises to grant the Tree Friends anything they want. In addition to Cuddles getting a kiss from Poppy, the Tree Friends are given their own jet packs and they then fly off above the clouds looking for their next adventure. In a mid-credits scene, the Tree Friends return to the circus and plug Norbert into the ray and use him to revert Toothy back to normal. Norbert does not appear to show any side effects from the ray until he manages to swallow Larry The Cucumber whole, much to Larry's delight. Characters used: * Skipper - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) * Kowalski - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Private - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Rico - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Classified - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Eva - Poppy (Trolls) * Short Fuse - Tuffnut Thorson (How To Train Your Dragon) * Corporal - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Dave - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * King Julien - Larry The Cucumber (Veggietales) * Mort - Norbert (Angry Beavers) Gallery: Sniffles.gif Cuddles.gif Toothy.png Nutty.png Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg Poppy.jpg Tuffnut dragons 2015.png Patrick Star.jpg Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg Larry the cucumber veggietales.jpg Norbert the Beaver.jpg Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Penguins of Madagascar Movie Spoofs